


Black Cat

by Aidaran, StarTravel



Series: Hauntober fest [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cats, Constantine's penchant for trying disgusting things, Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, For Science!, Fun, Gary's pets, Gen, Hauntober, Waverider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTravel/pseuds/StarTravel
Summary: Gary gets a new pet. Whether it's just an ugly cat or a demon is still to be seen.
Series: Hauntober fest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956379
Kudos: 8





	Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> We both love cats, as I think this fic may reflect. While Startravel makes donations and helps however she can, Aidaran prefers a hands-on approach, and her house looks like a tiny shelter at this point, with 11 rescued critters running around.

"Why am _I_ supposed to determine if this cat is a demon or not, again?" Zari whispered as they all stalked the ugly creature Gary had brought aboard. 

He truly was the strangest cat they’d ever seen. Black fur with missing patches here and there, only one eye, pointed ears, long legs and a short torso, big round head, and a slightly standoffish attitude. Not to mention he apparently wasn’t house broken. 

Really, he fit in perfectly as a team pet for the Legends, except the maybe being a demon part. 

“Because you’ve been a cat. You understand their instincts, how their minds work.” Nate said far too seriously, giving her a beseeching look. If someone was to sacrifice itself to a possibly demonic cat, he wasn’t just ready to volunteer.

"Let’s get this straight. A. I was a cat in an alternate timeline. B. I'd rather not remember it. C. Right now I'd say he's being just a very... don't pee on Gideon!" She rushed to stop the cat as he marked the console, and got there a bit too late. The power was down and there were sparks everywhere.

“A demon would want to take out Gideon!” Nate exclaimed triumphally, as Zari crawled under panels trying to assess the damage.

John Constantine got his nose near the spot and smelled it thoroughly. He touched it and rubbed his fingers around to feel the texture of it. He seemed about to taste it, but Sarah's fixed stare made him stop, gulping as her eyes tore a hole in his nape. "Doesn' smell of sulfur though."

“What does it smell like?” Ava asked as she wrinkled her nose a bit. She really hoped it was just a cat. Maybe this was the universe punishing her for not paying Gary for overtime. Actually, no, she wished she was back home, recording for her podcast, instead of smelling yet another of Gary’s pets.

"I'd say it smells like pee. Normal pee, I mean, not demon pee. Wanna check, Sharpie?"

“I’d really rather not.”

"See? Blondie is a normal boy!" Gary cried.

“You named your cat after Blondie?” Mick asked as he glanced between the cat and Gary, beer bottle stopping in the way to his mouth at the sound of the name.

"You had your rat Axl!"

“Axl was named for a rock star, not a friend.”

Gary crossed his arm, defiantly. "Well, my cat is a star as well."

"A star that won't use litter." Ray said between sneezes, holding up the evidence in a bag. " _This_ was found in my lab."

“No cat could be as good as Axl.” Rory was just not ready to let the issue go.

“Please don’t taste that.” Ava said shortly as she grabbed John’s arm.

"You really are not willin' to go far for science or magic, do ya?" John scoffed, but instead placed a spell on the waste. It sparked but faded soon. "Nay, nothing this beast has eaten recently was on good old hell."

“So...she’s just... a cat?” Nate kept staring at the creature. He didn’t know a lot about cats, but neither did any other member of the crew, so it was hard to tell if there was something unusual or not in the creature.

"Or maybe escaped hell a long time ago." Charlie suggested. "You said nothing he ate recently. He could have been digesting humans for months now."

“Didn’t seem human, but ya never know.” John shrugged a little. “They tend to glow a bit longer, when there’s human there.”

“Really not an info I wanted to know, thank you.” Zari’s voice came muffled from behind them.

"I'm telling you Blondie is just a good boy that needs to be potty trained!" Gary pouted. Why was it so hard for them to believe he had a normal pet now?

“Okay, we need something more definite.” Nate looked thoughtful. “He doesn’t hate John, that’s something.”

"Hey, not all demons hate me. I met one in a bar that..." Sara cleared her throat and he cut his story short.

“I fear for the next person who dates you.” Zari muttered with a shake of her head as she emerged from the floor.

"Why? I'm certainly a lotta fun."

“Fun, but way too much work.” Zari gave him a friendly smile though.

(Zari 2.0: I love work)

"Can we focus on the cat somehow managing to produce food in the kitchen?" Sara pointed out as she crossed her arms, milk pouring down the food replicator and pooling on the floor. "Gideon, what the hell is going on with you?" She hoped it was just the pee on her circuits, as the computer didn’t bother to give them an answer.

Zari sighed and shook her head from beneath the console. She had so not signed up for this when she came aboard. “That’s not magic, that’s wires. C’mon, Ray, it looks like we have some things to fix. Let the others decide if that cat is a demon or only demonic.”

"I'm telling you Blondie is just a normal kitty!"

John patted Gary’s shoulder, sympathetic. “Let me be the judge of that, love. If he’s not, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. We’ve all gotten a demon pet by accident before. Hell, once I did it on purpose.”

"Still don't want to know." Zari chimed from under a console, only her feet coming out as Ray held a light and helped her with the tools. She connected something and the ship came back to life, and the river of milk stopped pouring.

Sara sighed as Ava ran to clean the floor. For once she was thankful her duties as captain made it okay for her not to be cleaning the kitchen as well. “Thank you, Z. Now, for the matter of hand. Is there any conclusive way to find out if Kitty here is a demon? DNA?”

"I may need a sample. Maybe some hair?" Ray suggested. 

Nate tried to approach the cat, only to be greeted with a nasty hiss, and a dangerous gleam in his only eye. "Maybe Rory should try."

“Not stupid enough to fuck with cats. Let trench coat do it.” He opened his fifth beer since the incident had started.

"You had a rat once. You know how to talk to the little beasts." John recoiled as the cat glared at him and sounded like he definitely came from, or belonged in hell.

“Fine. But if he bites me, he’s a demon.”

"Fine by me." Sara groaned as she ran a hand over her forehead. 

Mick walked over to the cat, holding up one hand in a gesture of peace while he hesitantly went to pet the maybe cat, maybe demon with the other. 

He refused to close his eyes as he waited for the inevitable bit.

His hand was now only an inch from the beast.

He felt cold sweat running down his back.

He made contact with the monster’s head.

The cat purred and licked his fingers, happy, and offered him his belly.

“Seems nice enough.” Mick sighed as he ran a hand over the cat a few times. “Not demony.”

"That's what I've been telling you!" Gary complained. "Can you now give me back my cat?"

Said cat hissed at him.

“Not until we test the DNA.” The cat made a growling noise and rolled over at Nate’s words.

"Shut up. This cat is now Axl the Second." Rory picked him up and walked away with the cat in his arms happily licking his cheek and climbing up towards his shoulder.

“I’m telling you he’s called Blondie!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!
> 
> Our goal is to get one story for each October day, hope we make it!


End file.
